Crazy
by negitori
Summary: River is crazy but that's the way Jayne likes it. Crazy -----, by BuckCherry, And all its Rayne goodness.


River is a crazy, but that's just the way Jayne likes it

**River is a crazy, but that's just the way Jayne likes it. The song is in italics.**

Just another day, and just another job gone wrong for the crew of Serinity. After agreeing that the crew needed a stiff drink and a night out the girls dresses up and Jayne strapped on an extra fire arm. They filled out of the ship with minimal chatter and went into the closest bar to the docks. Jayne made no comments about the lack of whores, he was too tired to get some good rutting time in any case. Mal found a decent corner booth for everyone to settle in. After the first round graciously bought by Inara tensions faded and Kaylee perched herself on Simon's lap. Mal, Zoe and Inara conversed quietly nursing their ales. Jayne already on his third glass of a viscous black liquor was content to sit and watch the goings on. River was still on the dance floor where she was since they walked in. Jayne noted the younger boys two tables over gapping at her.

They drooled, gasped and ah-ed at her grace. The boys finally worked one of the taller ones into asking River for a dance.

"_All right_!" He gathered him self from his chair and made his way to the dance floor where River was the centre. Jayne chuckled, the younging had no idea what he was getting himself into. When the boy reached her she smiled, already flushed from her dancing, Jayne waited for her to lay him on his ass. Then she took his hand and he pulled her closer to move in time with the next sultry song.

"Well. _Break me down_," Jayne exclaimed. Everyone started at Jayne's reaction and followed his eyes to where River was grinded closely to the boy.

Simon sighed, "Not another one." Kaylee giggled.

"I wonder how badly she'll break his heart this time."

"What?" Jayne asked.

Simon explained, "I guess you haven't seen River in action, you're usually at your brothels before she finds a boy. This would be her what? Fourteenth? She had the last one banging on the cargo bay doors begging for her."

"Oh yeah! Johnny! I forgot about him. I think Elis was my favorite one-"

"'Oh River! Come back! Please! I'll do anything, you can live with me on my father's moon and we can have as many children as you like! I'll do the dishes!'" Zoe recalled with familiarity. The crew laughed.

"What are you talking about! River ain't had no boyfriends!" Jayne shouted.

"Jayne, where have you been? Haven't you seen her come home after you with mussed up hair and a big smile?" Mal noted the mercs anger.

"Are you kidding? She's been taking bed mates?" Some jealously flared in Jayne, River had been entertaining his thoughts for a time now, but he stayed his distance think she was to young and inexperienced.

"Nothing regular, just a few boys." Simon added.

"And you're all ok with this!?" Jayne asked with indignation.

"Sure, she's an adult, she can do what she pleases."

Jayne turned to the dance floor again. River was doing a good job bringing the boy to a sweat. River flashed a smile, she sure had a lovely face. Jayne turned his full attention to River and the nameless boy. After another few minutes, she spoke.

"_We're going to your place_."

Jayne's eyes widened. She used to be crazy and scare him, '_and now you got to freak me out_?'.

As the pair begain to exit the boy's friends screamed so loud, "_Getting fuckin' laid_."

That makes the blood boil in Jayne's veins, he jolts from his chair and moves with the swarm of people over to River. She tears eyes away from her boy-toy to give him a look as to say, Back-the-fuck-down.

He started thinking, '_You want me to stay, but I got to make my way_, ain't no way I was letting this happen.'

"Hey!" He shouted over the crowd getting the couples attention. "Get offa her!"

"Go back Jayne." River spoke with venom as she turned to drag the boy out of the bar. As Jayne reached the two he loomed over the male. "Git." Scared shitless of the larger man with three to many guns for his liking scampered off.

River sighed with disappointment.

"_You're crazy bitch."_ He growled. "You don't even know him!"

"Doesn't make a difference! I hardly knew the others! What's it to you?!" She asked pointedly. "I was having fun," She whined, "Do you know how good it feels when someone thinks, 'She's dangerous, _But you fuck so good_'," She sighed again, and shifted her eyes, "_I'm on top of it_, go back to your drink."

Jayne only went back to his table to pay his tab and then returned to Serinity, the crew was occuping them selves so they never asked about his sudden change in mood.

While Jayne retired to his bunk his unarmed and collapsed heavily onto his bed and drifted to sleep with River at the forefront of her thought. _When I dream, I'm doing you all night_, she must be a wild cat. _Scratches all down my back to keep me right on._

He was in the bar again, but things were different. Jayne took in his surroundings and glanced at River who was on the dance floor alone this time. He couldn't hear music but River began to sway and roll her hips with her hands above her head. Next things Jayne knew River was squeezing her legs around Jayne's hips. He had a hand buried in her hair and one splayed out on her back. Then the temperature became to hot and Jayne woke up with his back on the floor of his bunk.

Giving his head a well needed shake he leaped up and went to the ladder of his bunk and made a charge for the mess. Grabbing a glass he greedily sucked down some water, thankful the crew wasn't back yet…What was that girl doing to him?

"_Hey_?" She ghosted from the shadows. "Are you alright? Are you sick?" She asked noting his flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.

"_You're crazy bitch_." He state plainly.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"_But you fuck so good_?"

She smiled, "I told you, I'm on top of it. Were you dreaming?" She asked with a smirk.

Jayne's blood was boiling, and her in a skimpy night dress that was to small wasn't helping. he took a deep breath. "_When I dream, I'm doing you all night….Scratches all down my back to ….. keep me-"_

"_Right on_?" She smirked from her new sitting position on the table, hiking up the hem of her night gown.

Jayne almost began to pant. He stalked over to her, "_Take it off_," He made a grab for her hem line.

"I don't think so Jayne. _The paper is your game_, what would the whores say if you were giving out ruts for free?"

He out his hands on her thighs to pull her towards him and ground her into his pelvis.

"You want money?" He asked darkly.

"Only way to keep it uncomplicated," She said unfazed.

"Well, You jump in bed with fame, as long as I get my moneys worth." She nodded and ground her hips into him and gripped his shoulders.

"Just _another one night paid in full_,"

"_Uh_." He murmured at her movements. "_You're so fine, it won't be a loss_."

"I'll be _cashing in the rocks_, _just to get you face to face_. If that's what it takes"

River hoped off the table and lead Jayne to her room. She scatter some papers on the floor and a capture. Jayne stooped to pick it up.

"Get the video?" He asked, starring at the stopped still of River in her element at the Maidenhead.

Jayne started panting again, this violence was one of his favourites. "I'm gonna _fuck you so good_." He promised.

He looked up in time to have her skimpy nighty land on his head.

"_Crazy bitch_." He muttered.

"_Crazy bitch_." She smiled, She peeled off his T-shirt.

"_Crazy_-" She took off her bra. "..._bitch_."

Jayne stopped wasting time a ripped off his pants to climb onto her bed. She became greedy and pulled him to her, smashing hips and chests.

"_Baby girl. You want it all. Want to be a star?"_ He asked with his husky voice.

"You have no idea what I can do." She replied seductively.

"_You'll have to go down_." She flipped him over to slide down his front to his constraining boxers.

"_Take it off_."

"_No need to talk_" She chided by nipping hard at his pelvis that she was exposing.

"_You're crazy_." He groaned. She took her moment to lick the tip of his throbbing penis. "_But I like the way you fuck me_."

After putting her lips on him, Jayne lost all coherent thought. He groaned as her head bobbed in and out. His eyes began to flutter and she stopped her actions to crawl onto of him once more.

She ran her nails through the hair covering his chest, and impaled her self on his cock. He grunted again and thrusted into her almost violently. She whimpered and rolled her hips. She pumped up and down and Jayne sat up to tease the pink nipples that were taunting him. She lached on to his back and dug her nails in to drag them down.

He started to thrust hader and her met him with equal fierceness. She rolled her hips and clenched her inner walls. She started to move faster than him and he moaned.

"Fuck! River!"

"Jayne!" She cried. Her breath was erratic and she began to scream as she slammed into him. He bucked wildly and swore as he came. He colappsed onto his bed and she fell with him.

"Think we can do that again?" As he tried to gather his breath.

She giggled. "_You're crazy… But I like the way you fuck me_." She smirked


End file.
